Смерть конец или начало чего-то нового ?
by ChikaBoomDance
Summary: Мечта Наруто сбылась он стал 7 хокаге и остановил войну и сей час ему сто лет он на заслуженном отдыхе


Смерть - конец или начало чего-то нового ?

Наруто Узумаки лежал на "голове" своего папы и смотрел вниз на свою любимую деревню которой он посвятил всю свою жизнь.

Теперь он наблюдал за результатом своих многолетних стараний .

Сегодня вроде бы обычный день , но жители этой деревни считали что это самый лучший день в году и каждый год вся деревня была

поглощена в неистовое празднование , организовывался фестиваль , можно было принять участие в разных конкурсах и под конец дня

насладится грандиозным салютом. Всё это было посвящено рождению человека , который спас весь мир и который стал 7 хокаге .

Сейчас он просто лежал и ждал когда ночное небо будет освещено яркими огнями фейерверка . Раздался резкий свист а потом небо

украсили красивыми узорами огненные лепестки салюта , с каждым новым залпом на небе появлялись новые удивительные рисунки

,они исчезали и менялись ...

Наруто улыбнулся , наконец-то этот день тяжелый для него день закончился и что 100 прожитых лет были прожиты не напрасно. Он

просто лежит наслаждаясь прекрасным салютом и прекрасным вечером . Теплый ветер обдувал его своими потоками вечер был

потрясающим хотелось просто лежать и вспоминать те дни когда ты был молодым и весь мир был для тебя таким огромным и таким загадочным а сейчас ...

Холодный ветер пронесся возвращая из царства фантазий в реальный мир и Наруто понял , что этот день пришел. Он посмотрел на

небо в последний раз пытаясь запомнить его , закрыл глаза и прошептал : Наконец-то я увижу тебя .

Наруто почувствовал невесомость как будто его тело потеряло вес и просто воспорило вверх . Он летел пока не ощутил боль от

столкновения с чем то тяжелым , его спина заболела и тело вновь обрело вес ,

"Странно , разве умершие ощущают боль ? и почему у меня такое странное ощущение слабости по всему телу ? "

Наруто открыл глаза и увидел то же самое ночное небо , звёзды , красную луну ...

"Красная луна ? Наруто резко поднялся , почувствовал слабость , начал шататься и упал . Он осмотрелся по сторонам и увидел

гигантское дерево на вершине которого расцвел цветок , большие ветки растянувшиеся в разные стороны на каждой из которых

висели белые коконы . Этого не может быть ! Неужели все что я видел было иллюзией и мир просто сон ? Но когда ? не ужели я всё

таки попал под влияние Вечного Цукиёми ? Чёрт !" Наруто хотел ударить кулаком об землю но удар вышел не сильнее простого

дружественного хлопка по плечу товарища. Сила которая всегда была у него просто исчезла он посмотрел на свои руки - кожа тесна

покрывала кости казалось что у него не было мышц вообще , он не чувствовал силы в ногах они просто лежали сами по себе.

Наруто был в отчаяние и не заметил как кто-то подошел к нему и положил руку ему на плечо. Наруто повернулся и увидел что рядом с

ним стоит какой-то мужчина с длинными темными волосами очень бледный , впавшие шеки , глаза лишенные силы , тонкие руки что

можно увидеть кости . Он также еле стаял на ногах и больше держался за плечо Наруто чем на своих ногах.

Наруто смотрел на него пытаясь вспомнить кто же это , в нем можно было уловить образ кого-то знакомого .

Учиха Мадара пронеслась мысль , и точно перед ним стоял тот самый Мадара основатель Конохи и клана Учиха . С начала парень

хотел вырваться и попытаться атаковать но он понял что у Мадары как и у него нет сил и , что он ничего не сможет сделать.

Тем временем пока Наруто находился в шоке и думал как ему поступить , Мадара сделал пару медленных шагов и сел возле Наруто

на корень дерева. Он также осмотрел парня , понял что они в одинаковом плачевном состояние , и решил заговорить первым .

-Ну что мы оба в тяжелом состояние и могу сказать что мы обречены , поэтому предлагаю до того как нас убьют просто поговорить ?

Мадара сделал паузу посмотрел на своего собеседника пытаясь понять согласен ли он говорить и продолжил . Возможно ты удивлен

но я тоже человек и испытываю чувства и тот образ без жалостливой машины убийства - результат отчаяния и осознания того что мира во

всем мире быть не может это всего детская сказка которую нам рассказывают люди которые для создания мира развязывают

войны.Они алчны и бездушны и я понимаю их ведь я сам стал таким и жажда силы просто сгубила меня , поглотила меня полностью и

дело дошло до того что ради неё я убил своего брата и забрал его глаза. Думаешь что я развязал эту войну ради того что бы стать

самым главным и вершить судьбы людей ?! Я всего лишь хотел сделать этот мир лучше , остановить войны но даже после того как

я воскрес я осознал что войны продолжаются и то что остановить их можно только радикальными методами . И в этом гениальном

плане который я думал что я придумал и осуществил я был только жалкой пешкой , просто хорошим инструментом в руках кого-то. И я

понял что сила , стремление быть сильным должна быть нацелено не для поднятия уровня собственного эгоизма а для тщетных но всё

же попыток достижения мира ..."

Мадара замолчал он продолжал смотреть в никуда не обращая внимания на реакцию Наруто , пару раз в разгар своего монолога он

сжимал кулаки обрушивал их на корень дерева , но после этого снова продолжал смотреть куда-то далеко где уже никогда больше не

наступит рассвет.

-"Ради мира люди готовы на всё и мы ничего с этим не поделаем . Будучи под гендзюцу , я осознал что каждый видит мир без войн по-

своему и что у каждого свои методы его достижения . Я не могу говорить также красноречиво как ты Мадара но ... как его там , а да ?

но люди которых я знаю показали мне на что они готовы ради мира без войн. Они тоже понимали что это трудно но они продолжали

бороться Нагато , Извращенный отшельник , Итачи . Итачи полностью вырезал свой клан , он убил своих родителей , близких ради того

что бы был мир , но он не убил своего младшего брата . Он заставил поверить его что убийство всего клана это была просто преграда

на пути к силе , но на самом деле он просто предотвратил начало гражданской войны в деревни.

И он всю жизнь считался предателем и был изгоем но всё же он продолжал нести это бремя и ждал когда его младший брат вырастит

и убьёт его наказав за предательство и очистит имя клана Учиха.

-Учиха ?! Значит мой клан больше не существует , возможно , это к лучшему хотя это уже все равно . И существование любого клана

не имеет значения . Ну что Узумаки Наруто должен признать что ты достойный воин , только ты и Хаширама были настоящими людьми

сильные духом и физически ,которые продолжали верить в лучшее будущее , поэтому перед тем как умереть я хочу пожать твою

руку." Мадара протянул свою руку и Наруто пожал её.

-Мамочка , двое маленьких беззащитных птенчиков выпали из гнезда может мы им поможем ?

-Конечно , мамочка всегда помогает своим деткам.

Белая фигура женщины с тремя глазами медленно летела по воздуха она тихо подлетела к Наруто и Мадаре . Она застала их когда

один из них а точнее блондин что-то оживлено говорил . Она решила подождать и посмотреть что будет дальше . И вот она видит как

Мадара протягивает руку блондину и тот спустя пару секунд пожимает её. Она хотела атаковать их сей час незаметно но один из них с

длинными как у ежа волосами поднял вверх голову и произнес

-Ну что же время танцевать закончилось , пора закрыть свои глаза для вечного сна ...


End file.
